Her Number 1 Viking
by Countrygirl248
Summary: When Hiccup loses the Thawfest games, Astrid is the only one who really knows why. She decides to make him a gift for being the better Viking, but things do not go at all as she planned. 100% HxA fluff, so if you are looking for something more substantial… sorry :P


Her Number 1 Viking

When Hiccup loses the Thawfest games, Astrid is the only one who really knows why. She decides to make him a gift for being the better Viking, but things do not go at all as she planned. 100% HxA fluff, so if you are looking for something more substantial… sorry :P

Just a random idea I got after watching the episode of RoB, Thawfest. If you haven't, I suggest you watch before reading this. The plot will make more sense… anyways, sorry for rambling and enjoy this one shot!

Blah blah blah, Dreamworks owns everything except this particular idea. But you already knew that.

* * *

"What in the world has gotten into me?" Astrid thinks to herself as she sits behind her house with a chunk of wood and her belt dagger. She is clumsily shaving the edges off the wood, trying to form a somewhat recognizable circle and having little success. Frustrated, she stops and sets down the wood and her blade, leaning back against her dragon behind her and closing her eyes.

She thinks back to earlier that day when Hiccup threw the tie-breaker race against Snotlout. A smile appears on her face before she can stop it, and she lets her mind wander to the little kiss the two young Vikings had shared. As much as she had initially tried to deny it, her feelings for the scrawny boy were undeniable and lately she has had little luck in trying to think of anyone, or anything else. She only wishes that she was better at showing him this.

With renewed vigor, Astrid picks up and wood again and, after several splinters, finally gets it into a shape she is happy with. Setting it on the ground, she begins to use her dagger as a drill and slowly bores a hole all the way through the top of the circle. After threading a leather chord through the opening and knotting it, she carefully carves her message onto the front: Number 1 Viking. Holding it away from herself to look at her work, she sighs in frustration at the childishness of the whole thing. Making a medal for Hiccup because of what he did in Thawfest? Absolutely ridiculous!

"This is not something that a Viking like me should be spending my time on," she angrily berates herself inwardly. She stands up and stretches the knots from her back muscles after hours of working on the ground, with every intent of throwing her creation into the fire. Before she has the chance, she hears uneven footsteps coming towards her around the house. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly puts her hand containing the would-be gift behind her back and braces to see the boy causing this un-Viking like behavior. As he rounds the corner she forces a smile onto her face and tries to keep the slight tremor from her voice.

"Hey Hiccup!" she says just a bit too cheerily, and when he sends her a questioning look she clears her throat, attempting to get her tone back to normal, "What are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" he says with a small smile, "I came looking for you. I mean, this is your house, after all." Astrid narrows her eyes at his sarcasm but says nothing, nervously shifting the hand behind her back. Unfortunately, this causes him to notice how she is standing. "What do you have there, Astrid?" When she takes a step back, Hiccup's curiosity gets the better of him and he follows her, ignoring the dangers of having an angry Astrid on his hands.

"Hiccup, stop!" Astrid orders, mustering up as much authority as she can in this situation. He puts his hands up, seemingly in surrender, but as soon as she starts to relax, the boy lunges forward and pulls the object out of her hands, jumping back out of her range before she even has a chance to do something. Regaining her head, she runs up and tries to pull it out of Hiccup's hand, but he raises it as high above his head as he can, just out of her reach. Realizing this, a huge, goofy grin spreads across his face.

"Yes! I am finally taller than you! I never thought this would actually happen!" he says with obvious excitement. Astrid takes advantage of him being distracted and uses her shoulder to knock him flat on his back. He lets out a short laugh, still looking very happy with himself, and looks at the object in his hand. Turning it over, he sees the phrase "Number 1 Viking" carved carefully into a circular piece of wood. Confused, he looks at Astrid who is scowling at the ground with a fierce blush coloring her cheeks. "Did… did you make this for me?"

He climbs to his feet… err, foot… and tries to reach out to Astrid, but she turns away still looking horribly embarrassed.

"Astrid, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me…" he pauses when she still refuses to acknowledge him. He fidgets, knowing exactly what he wants to do, what he thinks he needs to do, but being incredibly nervous. Taking a breath and steeling himself for whatever the blonde Viking's reaction might be, he reaches out and gently places his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him. The last thing he sees is a slight questioning look on her face before he closes the gap between them and seals his lips over hers.

At first, all Astrid can register is shock. She pulls back slightly in surprise and Hiccup backs off immediately, mumbling some form of an apology. After a moment to register what was happening, Astrid grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him back to her, crushing her lips against his. This time, it is his turn to be shocked, but all his insecurities vanish when Astrid's hands move from his shirt to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. However, as he moves his arms to wrap around her waist, the two teens are startled apart by a booming voice shouting "HEY!" from the back door of the house. They look over to Astrid's father leering at them with nothing short of a death glare.

"HICCUP, ASTRID, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" the hulking man shouts at them. Swallowing hard, Hiccup is about to attempt to talk their way out of it when Astrid suddenly grabs his wrist and takes off running into the woods with him in tow. As they break through the tree line and into the forest, the angry Viking can still be heard shouting at them. This makes Hiccup double his speed, adjusting his hand so that he can intertwine his fingers with Astrid's.

Even though they do not hear anyone following, they keep on running and laughing, not caring that they will eventually have to face the livid man back at Astrid's house. Hiccup remembers the medal that he is still clutching in his right hand and without breaking stride he slips it over his head. Astrid slows to a stop and smiles at the boy, who has that goofy grin on his face. Out of breath from the run, he places a tender hand on her cheek and looks into her crystal blue eyes before pulling her into a short kiss. Still smiling, Astrid takes his hand again and leads him over to a clearing in the woods where they spend the rest of the day together, talking and enjoying each other's company with interspersed chaste kisses, knowing that there will be many more days like this. Hiccup decides that losing is just fine with him, as long as he always has Astrid beside him.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed my shameless fluff! Reviews are definitely appreciated.


End file.
